Motorcity Angels
by uzai sagi
Summary: The Burners are having an easier time with protecting Motorcity, thanks to the biker chicks known as the Angels, Dylan, the leader, Meredith, the second-in-comman, and Yuki, the ninja. As the two teams fight for freedom, will the romance betweem Mike and Dylan blossom? Or are things gonna get more hectic with drama, action, jealousy, and the fact that Kane won't give the hell up?
1. The Angels

**Okay, I called them the "Angels" because I really liked the movie "Charlie's Angels", which gave me an idea if Motorcity had angels of their own.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc', just so you know**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Detroit Deluxe thought it was having a peaceful night. That is until the sound of motorcycles being chased by hounds started running down the road.

Each hound was chasing three different motorcycles. One a black dirt bike with a red wild cat painted on the sides, another a green sport bike with a plaid scarf flying off the back, and the last a purple dual-sport motorcycle with black dragons on each side breathing blue fire.

Each bike was ridden by three girls, each wearing matching helmets for their bikes. The wild cat looked at each girl and did arm signals, telling them to try to loose the hounds as soon as possible before they get back to base. They nodded their heads and drove to a broken ramp, the hounds following.

Once they rode up the ramp, the hounds jumped after them. But to their surprise, each girl moved their legs and kicked them, landing perfectly on their wheels while the hounds crashed into the dump.

The girls did knuckle bumps and rode away.

Kane had been watching the whole thing, and his expression looked like one that just might have all hell break loose. This made Tooley nervous.

"Those 'Angels'," Kane growled, "are starting to become even worse THAN THE BURNERS!" Once those last few words were shouted, he threw a vase at Tooley, making him duck as it hit the wall.

"When the Burners started causing trouble for my plans for this city, I had to constantly send out KaneBots after them. But now that these so called 'Angels' showed up, things are starting to get worse. First the bots couldn't get them, then the soldiers, and now not even the hounds can get to them."

"I understand the situation, sir, but-"

"But nothing! I want to clip those little wings of theirs, and also knock off their halos! Go find some bounty hunters and have them search for the Angels!"

Tooley saluted and hurried off for the bounty hunters.

* * *

Down in Motorcity, Jacob has also been watching the biker chicks known as the Angels, who had arrived just a week ago. Jacob had secretly watched them and their little mischeivious plans. They could take out anything Kane could throw at them in just a few minutes. The bots, soldiers, and now they took out the hounds.

These girls were incredible! Not only could they give trouble to Kane, but they could also drive him _insane._

As he watched the little replay of their recent performance, he heard motors from cars coming to the base and could only guess that it was the Burners. As they pulled up and got out of their vehicles, Mike noticed what Jacob was watching.

"The Angels again?" he asked.

"Yep," Jacob answered, "and take a look at the hounds."

Everyone looked at the hounds with shocked faces.

"Woah!" Chuck exclaimed. "Look at them!"

"I could do that," Texas commented rolling his eyes.

"Get out of your car and kick a hound?" Julie remarked with a smirk. Texas was about to say something back, but kept his mouth shut when he realised she had a point.

"Gotcha there, buddy," Dutch commented.

Mike paid close attention to the Angels. Since the Angels had arrived a week ago, Motorcity had gotten more peaceful. He guessed that this could make things alot easier for everyone here thanks to them.

"We have to find out who they are," Mike said.

"Yeah," Texas replied, "they're stealing my thunder."

"I've kept a good eye on them for some time," Jacob mentioned. "Just that everytime they go to their base, I lose the signal."

"Chuck, can you help find the base?" Mike asked.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

"Cool. We should confront them before things get a little nasty with Kane. This has been going on for a week, and he's been paying more attention to them than the city."

* * *

Down in South Detroit, there was a warehouse that had angel wings and a halo on the doors. Inside were punked up posters, two couches, a tv, kitchen, bathroom, gym, and three seperate bedrooms.

On the couch with her bass guitar was Dylan Foster, the leader of the Angels. She had been from California, but decided to move to Motorcity with her friends away from her parents. She had dark sraight hair, blue eyes, and ivory skin. She had the womanly curves, but was still small for her age. She had on a white tank-top that said "I'm a Rebel. Deal with it!" in black spray paint, and black pants with black-boots.

In the gym practicing with her nunchucks was Yuki, the Angels ninja. She had transfered from Japan when she met Dylan in California and she offered her to join the group, which she happily accepted. She had black hair in pig-tails, dark eyes, and tanned skin. She was a little smaller than Dylan, but still tall enough to jump from ten feet. She had on a maroon sweater-vest with a white dress shirt and blue striped tie, and a blue skirt with socks that ended at her knees and black dress shoes.

In the kitchen making some jellybuns was Meredith, the Angels second-in-command. She transfered from Scottland when Dylan was forming the Angels, and gladly joined because kicking butt sounded like fun. She had red curly hair, green eyes, and the same ivory skin as Dylan. She was also the same height as Dylan, but looked a bit thinner. She had on her green tank-top with her plaid sweater, and dark green pants with green converse.

Meredith looked up from the jellybuns at Dylan and asked, "So, what now, Dylan?"

Dylan stopped strumming her bass to look at her for a minute, then went back to it. "Don't know. Wait up on Rodrigo, I guess."

Rodrigo was the Angels hacker. He has hacked into Kane Co.'s system power grids and has caused all sorts of problems as a means of stalling him long enough for the Angels to get what they need. He also had a habit of blowing up evey bathroom he uses, except the girls.

And out from the attic was a tall latino who was in his mid-twenties with a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. This was Rodrigo. The girls looked up at him expectantly, Yuki popping her head out the gym door.

"What's the deal, Rodrigo?" the leader asked the hacker.

"The shipment for new auto parts doesn't come in two days," he replied. "So, by Friday I should be able to shut down some security in under a minute."

Dylan nodded and got up to grab her own leather jacket. "Good to hear, Rod. I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Naga sugite taizi shite imasen (Don't stay out too long)," Yuki said.

"I won't, Yuk," Dylan said as she went out to Wild Cat, then got on as she put on her helemt, and then started her up and rode off.

* * *

Mike was on the look out for any sign of KaneBots, but so far all he found was none. Until he saw a dirt bike ridden by a girl with a leather jacket. His eyes widen as he realised it was one of the Angels. He got in his car, Mutt, and drove off after her.

As he started to pull up close, Dylan looked at him in shock. The leader of the Burners was following her for some reason, but she was determined to get him off her tail. She turned back to the road, reved up, and sped off.

"Wait," Mike shouted. "I wanna talk to you!"

Dylan didn't buy it, but instead threw a spiked ball on the ground to blow out the tires. Mika saw this and made a sharp turn to have his car spin around the ball. Once he was done with that, he looked out to the biker chick, only to see that she had gotten away.

Dylan used that ball as a distraction for her to get away back to base. Mike had to admit, whoever she was, this girl was clever.

Once he realised that there was no point in following her any further, he went back to base to talk to Jacob.

* * *

Dylan let out a sigh of relief when she saw he wasn't following her any further once she stopped. She looked at the sky, well at least pretended there was sky, and started to think on how Motorcity was trapped. But then she frowned at the sound of hoverboards coming toward her.

She turned on her invisibility switch and camaflouged both her and Wild Cat. The bounty hunters stopped and looked around the area for Dylan, but found nothing. Once they left, Dylan turned off the camaflouge and looked out toward them with a smirk.

"So Kane's sending out bounty hunters, eh?" she said to herself. "Well, we'll just see how this turns out."


	2. Second Confrontation

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. If I didn't put any effort into this... well, I try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Mike pulled over his car and then got out and walked over to Jacob, who was still watching the Angels. He walked to him and was about to tap his shouder, but the old man seemed to know who was behind him.

"Hey, Mike," he said. "How was patrol?"

"I saw one of the Angels," Mike answered, making the old man look at him in shock.

"What? Seriously?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, saw her ride by moments ago. I tried to follow her so I could talk, but she just threw a spiked ball at me."

Jacob put his hand on his chin. "Threw a spiked ball at ya, huh?"

"Yeah, and after I avoided it, she just disappeared. There wasn't any point in following her any further, so I came back."

"Hmmm... Sounds like she's not the type of person you can negotiate with."

"'Swhat it seems like. I gotta give her credit, though. She's pretty clever. That spiked ball was meant as a distraction so she could get away."

Jacob rubbed his chin. "Sounds pretty clever. Which Angel did you see?"

"The one with the wild cats."

"Hmmm... I bet Kane's more irritated with this Angel than the other two."

"What makes you say that?"

Jacob went to his computers and pulled out files of the wild cats stunts. "I've been paying most of my attention to the wild cat, and she's causing most of the trouble. Which has lead me to assume that she's the leader."

"Can you really tell she's the leader by all the stunts she's pulled?" Mike asked as he watched some of the videos of the wild cat.

"Pretty much. That scotch and the purple dragon seem to follow the wild cats every move, so she has to be the leader."

"How can you tell the green one's scotch?"

"The plaid sweater and scarf gave that away. But enough about that, let's get back to the main topic."

"Right, sorry."

"The wild cat's a pretty good leader, and I can assume that she's a good fighter, too. She's pulled most of the dangerous stunts on her own, and everything with them always seem to go according to plan."

"How do you think the security always seems to shut down before they show up?"

"My guess is that they have a hacker in the group. He probably knows that we're watching their every move, as well as Kane. That's probably why I always lose the signal when they get close to their base."

"Maybe if we can find a way to convince them that we just want to negotiate with them, they'll have their hacker give us the location of their base."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think that's gonna be an easy task, Mike. The Angels aren't too keen with Kane or any other gang, right now. It might be a little risky."

Mike smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can handle that."

* * *

Dylan parked her bike in the garage, took off her helmet, and walked inside the warehouse. As she opened the door, everyone seemed to be doing the same routine as she left.

"Guys, huddle up," she ordered. "We might have a bit of a problem."

Everyone seemed to look at her in concern, but they did what they were told and sat on the couches. Dylan walked in front of the tv.

"Okay, I have two things that might get in the way. One: the Burners, and two: the bounty hunters Kane sent."

"Oh, the Burners," Meredith said in her scotch accent. "Why would they be a problem? They protect Motor City, don't they?"

"Apparently, they've been watching you three," Rodrigo said. "I've kept them from locating the base all week, but I'm not sure when they'll decide to give up."

Dylan nodded. "The leader named Mike tried to follow me. Said he wanted to 'talk', but I didn't buy it."

"Well, it's a good thing ya lost him now, isn't it?" Meredith commented.

"Ne, what about the bounty hunters?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry about that," Dylan replied with a smirk. "I'm sure Rod can have them think our signal's in the wrong direction, right?"

Rodrigo nodded with a look of pride. "I can fool those bastardos easily. Look." He starts typing up a few things on his computer, showing the bounty hunters and the Angels. "The green dots are you, and the red dots are the hunters. If they have a motion censor with them that can help track you guys down, I'll hack the motion censors and make them fall into a dead end."

"Man, I don't know what we'd do without our number one hacker," Dylan said smiling.

"Nothing," Rodrigo replied. "You'd just be on the couches watching some chick-flicks, or possibly in prison."

Dylan and the girls had blank expressions, and the leader just punched him.

* * *

The Burners were waiting on the road for the Angels to show up. This had been Mikes idea of negotiation with our heroic biker chicks, something Chuck wasn't really too keen on doing. From what he could tell, the Angels looked like people who only settled things with violence.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mike?" Chuck asked his friend uncertainly. Hey, Mike was his best friend, but right now he's starting to question his motives. The last time he tried to talk to an Angel, he almost had Mutts tires spiked.

"Trust me," Mike replied, "I know what I'm doing."

"I think Chucks got a point, Mike," Julie said. "What if they don't want to cooperate and just fight us?"

"That's actually not good," Dutch commented. "I mean, did you see what they did to those dogs? That's some crazy shit they just pulled."

"Texas could do that," Texas said. "Maybe even better. Texas ain't scared of no Angels." He then did some karate moves that made the others sigh once he was done.

"Just trust me on this one, guys," Mike said.

Just then, they heard motorcycles coming towards their way down the road. Mike immediately becoming alert.

"They're coming," Mike exclaimed. "Everyone get ready!"

They all got into their cars and started their engines. As soon as the Angels rode past them, the Burners began to follow. They looked at their followers and were caught off guard when Mike pulled up close to Dylan.

"We're not here to fight you," Mike shouted. "We just wanna talk."

Dylan looked at Yuki, who drew out a shuriken and threw it at Texas' tires. As the tires blew up, Texas yelped and started to spin around.

"I'm hit! Texas is hit!"

Then Dylan looked at Meredith, who drew out her crossbow and shot at Dutch's tires. Once those blew up, Dutch lost control of his vehicle.

"Man, I knew we shouldn't have waited to do this!"

"See, Mikey," Chuck exclaimed. "I told you this wasn't a good idea!"

"Please," Mike shouted to them again, "we just want to negotiate!"

Dylan turned around in her seat as she put Wild Cat on autopilot. She drew out her spiked ball and yelled, "No thank you!" before throwing it at his tires, this time not missing.

Mike tried too regain control while Chuck just went on and screamed. Julie was the only one left and she had used one those things that makes multiple holograms of themselves... Okay, I may not know what the fuck they're called, but I'm not much on tech, so don't bug me about it!

Anyway, the Angels had a device that could track the real Julie, and tracked her they did. Dylan took out a small device from her jacket pocket and threw it onto Julies car. Meredith pressed a button that activated the device and shocked the car, making it come to a stop.

Julie came out coughing because of the smoke inside her car. While the Angels rode away, the Burners finally came to a stop. They checked out the damages on their vehicles and... well, they're going to have to call Jacob and wait..

* * *

"Are you sure that was really necassary, Dylan?" Meredith asked. "They looked like they really want to talk."

"Hai," Yuki agreed,

"I know," Dylan said, "but they'll just get in the way. Besides, they need to stopping focusing on us and stay focused on protecting Motor City."

The other Angels didn't question their leader any further, but stayed silent instead. That's when they heard hoverboards coming their way.

Dylan smirked. "Well, well. Looks like we've got company." She looked to the others. "What do ya say, ladies? Shall we give 'em a show?" They both nodded and all three reved up and rode past the bounty hunters, who turned around and went after them.

The Angels were too fast to catch up, but luckily the hunters have a motion censor to help track them down. Rodrigo typed down a few things before fully hacking the motion censor. It showed the Angels green dots and bounty hunters red dots, one following the other. Rodrigo typed up a few thing before he had the greens dots in another direction.

The bounty hunters followed the green dots into a dead end as expected, helping the Angels get away with what they needed.

Once they saw no bounty hunters, they cheered in excitement. Dylan held an auto part that they had stolen from Kane Co., making the girls cheer even louder.

"Heads up, girls! This party's just getting started!"


	3. What the Hell?

**Here's the next chapter some of you have been dying to read. Trust me, I've been dying to write this next one because I'm so into this story of mine.**

**Disclaimer: other than my oc's, I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Jacob was shaking his head when he got to the Burners.

"You just had to try it, didn't you?" he said sarcasticly.

"Man!" Dutch exclaimed. "This is what I get for going along with one of your crazy ideas!"

"Don't worry," Texas said, "I'll get them back with my friends... WOK-AH!"

Everyone shook their heads at Texas' ridiculousness.

"What did I tell you, Mike," Chuck said. "That _this_ would end up happening if you tried to talk to them. Now, look at the results." He gestured to the damage on each of the vehicles.

"We should've just left them alone, Mike," Julie said, agreeing with Chuck.

"Guys, I know what you're thinking," Mike said, "but I'm just trying to find a way for us to work together."

"Well, it looks like they don't want to work with us," Dutch commented.

"I know, but-"

"Listen, Mike," Jacob interupted, "you need to not rush into these things. They've only been here for a week, and they're probably not used to the idea of working with you guys. Just give it some time, and who knows, maybe they'll come through to this."

Mike was about to say something, but then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

Dylan and the others tampered with some of the new auto parts they stole, while Rodrigo hacked into the main cameras at Kane Co.

He turned to the leader and asked, "Ready, Dylan?"

Dylan nodded. "Ready."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Meredith asked in concern.

"Kanojo ga soda (She's right), you could get hurt or worse," Yuki agreed.

Dylan looked at her fellow Angels with a smile. "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry."

She walked away to Wild Cat, put her helmet on, reved up, and then rode off.

* * *

A message from Kane Co. appeared before the very eyes of Deluxe and Motor City.

"Good afternoon, Deluxians and Motor City," Kane said happily. "I have good news. We have just captured one of the Angels."

The Burners gasped in shock.

"And it gets even better. This is the leader of the Angels, but she has requested to keep her identity unknown, which I will kindly accept. She will be detatched as soon as possible. Have a good day."

Once Kane's image disappeared, the Burners looked at eachother.

"Aw man," Mike said. "This is bad."

"I'm sorry, Mike," Chuck apologised in guilt, "we should've listened."

"No, I should've listened. I should've gotten the idea that the Angels wouldn't want to talk."

"So, what do we do now?" Julie asked.

Mike looked up. "Get your engines ready. We're going on a rescue mission."

* * *

Kane laughed in satisfaction. "I knew you I could put my trust in you bounty hunters."

The leader of the bounty hunters smiled. "Merci, Monseiur. We have been on their trail for awhile now, so we are glad that you called."

"Now, let's see who this little angel in the helmet is," Kane said walking over to the captured Angel.

When he was close to her, he put his hand under her helmet and took it off to reveal the face of Dylan Foster. A commander with an identifier scanned her face.

"Dylan Foster. Age: 17. Born in San Francisco, California. Got into malicious mischief with the authorities-"

"I don't need to hear anymore, Commander," Kane interupted putting his hand up. "You're in trouble, Missy, you know that?"

"Eh," Dylan said, "I've been in worse situations like these."

"I bet you wish you'd stayed in California, little girl. 'Cause when I'm done with you, I'm going after the rest of those little bird friends of yours."

"Uh, hello? Angels aren't birds."

"Well, aren't we cocky?" He looked to the hunters. "How should I get rid of this one?"

"I suggest you call Capitaine Duvoir of Sector 12," he answered. "She's been on their tail since the very beginning."

"Thanks for the advice," Kane said appreciatively. "Here's your payment."

Tooley came in with a case full of cash and handed it to them.

The leader took it with a smile and then looked at Dylan as he grabbed her face. "Au revoir, ma cherie."

As he was about to kiss her cheek, she kneed his crotch. As he knelt down and moaned in pain, she said, "Aller en enfer, abruti."

The hunters took their leader and they left.

"Well," Kane said, "you're pretty tough, for an Angel."

Dylan looked at him with a smile. "I'm no angel, I'm doing the will of God."

"Yeah, right," Kane said sarcasticly.

"She's pretty," Tooley said dreamily.

"Tooley, don't flirt with the prisoner," Kane said angrily. Tooley cringed, but did what he said. "Now keep an eye on her. I don't want the-"

They heard a noise that made the guards hold up their guns at Dylan, who had a look of offense. "Well, excuse me for trying to get comfortable in these cuffs. They hurt when they're behind my back." Dylan gestured to the cuffs on her wrists as she was sitting in a chair.

"Like I said," Kane continued, "keep an eye on her." With that he left.

* * *

The Burners were on their way to Detroit Deluxe to rescue Dylan.

"Okay, guys," Mike said, "this is how it's gonna work. Texas and Dutch will distract Kanes bots while I go in and rescue the Angel. Julie, you give us the location on where he's keeping her. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Man, I hope this whole rescuing an Angel works," Chuck said nervously.

* * *

Back in the tower, Dylan was looking bored. She didn't know how bored she'd get after she was captured. Dylan smiled when she heard a beeping noise from her watch.

"Yo, Assistant guy," she yelled. Tooley looked at her. "I'm bored. Put some music on."

"Why should I do what you say?" he asked snappishly.

"Because a prisoner is like a guest. If that guest is not entertained they get to complain to the manager. I for one am like a guest, and I am very bored. So if you don't do as I ask, I get to complain to Kane. Is that what you want?"

Tooley looked nervous as she explained all of that. "Music, coming right up." He turned to the computer to find a decent song for her to enjoy. Once the music started, Dylans face brightened up.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Then she started singing.

_You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

As she sang this, she got up from her chair.

_All 'cause I was makin' out with your friend  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Dylan walked toward Tooley, who looked at her in shock.

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
__(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Tooley called in security.

_I can't stop, 'cause I'm havin' too much fun  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Once the security came, they all started to gather around her.

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me_

"Stay where you are, Angel," Tooley warned.

Dylan climbed on a disassembled bot and started tampering with it.

_But honestly  
I just need to be  
A little crazy_

The bot reprogrammed and she flew away.

_All my life I've been good and now  
Oh  
I'm thinking what the hell_

"Get her!" Tooley shouted as they started to chase after her.

_All I want is to mess around  
And I  
Don't even care about_

Dylan kept on singing as she pulled out her spiked ball from her jacket pocket and threw it to the ground.

_If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby baby_

They stopped as the ball came in front of them. Then the spikes shot out and had them pinned against the wall

_All my life I've been good but now  
Woah  
What the hell_

Dylan sang as she waved to the spiked Tooley and the guards. You know what's funny? She passed by some sections of the place and still sang, which caused some bots and guards to look behind them but see nothing.

_What_

_What _

_What_

_What the hell?_

Dylan got herself out of the handcuffs and parked her bot. Then she got off, gave it a slight pat, and walked away.

_So what if I go out on a million dates  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

She turned her attention to a room with a group of scientists and walked over to them with interest.

_You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

As she got close to them, they greeted her and she gave them a positive response of shaking their hands. She looked at project in awe and one of the scientists gave it to her to test it out.

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

This project was a lazergun. Dylan pointed it at a target and shot it without a single miss. They all cheered and clapped as they saw it worked.

Then some of the guards had seen her and walked over to them.

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
Yeah_

"Oh, sweet mother of the Lord," Dylan said quickly as turned around power-walked as she moved her arms like scissors.

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me_

Dylan stopped near a laundry room and greeted the laundromat. She happily returned her greeting, and Dylan spotted a pair of glasses that she thought would be cool to try on as walked toward them.

_But honestly  
I just need to be  
A little crazy (crazy)_

She picked them and examined them as some guards came her way.

_All my life I've been good and now  
Oh  
I'm thinkin' what the hell_

She put them on, but when she saw the guards she sucked some air through her teeth and hid herself in the laundromat.

_All I want is to mess around  
And I  
Don't even care about_

Did I forget to mention that she was wearing a prison uniform? She gave herself a satisfied smile as she found her original clothes and spotted a changing room. As the guards approached her, she shoved her clothes in their hands and walked into the changing room. Once there, she grabbed her clothes back and began to change, throwing her prison uniform at the guards in the process.

_If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby baby_

Once she was out, the guards had gotten themselves tangled up in some clothes. She shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

_All my life I've been good but now  
Woah  
What the hell_

The Burners were just going to go along with the plan when they saw through the tower window that Dylan had gotten herself out already. Though they only saw the back of her head.

"Damn," Dutch said, "looks like we don't need to rescue her afterall."

_Lalalalalalalala  
Woah woah_

Dylan looked through the window with her hand over her eyes, and smiled as she spotted Meredith and Yuki in Deluxe uniforms riding overboards that they had obviously stolen from the bounty hunters.

_Lalalalalalalala  
Woah woah_

Dylan walked by and spotted one of the bounty hunters. She knelt down toward him and saw it was the leader. She smiled and leaned into his faced as she ruffled his hair.

_You say that I'm messin' with your head boy  
I like messin' in your bed_

Then she poked his chest playfully.

_Yeah, I am messin' with your head  
When I'm messin' with you and them_

She took his gun and blasted through the glass window. Then she grabbed his hoverboard and stood at the ledge.

_All my life I've been good and now  
Oh  
I'm thinkin' what the hell  
(What the hell)_

She looked back at the approaching guards, and did a sign of rock and roll with her hand. Then she stepped on the board and flew out.

_All I want is to mess around  
And I  
Don't even care about  
(I don't care about)_

As she flew out, the Burners watched in awe.

_All my life I've been good and now  
Oh  
I'm thinkin' what the hell_

But the a Kanebot shot at her board and she started falling.

_All I want is to mess around  
And I  
Don't even care about  
(If you love me)_

But to her relief, her fellow Angels had caught her by back her back, almost as if she crowd surfing.

_If you love me  
(you love)  
If you hate me  
(you love)  
You can save me  
Baby baby  
(If you love me)_

As they approached the hole that got them into Deluxe, they ditched the hoverboards and looked at the shocked image of Kane.

_All my life I've been good but now  
Woah  
What the hell_

Dylan flipped him off as she smirked. They then turned their attention to the bots. Meredith pulled the bottom lid of her eye down, stuck her tongue out, and did a piece sign as she jumped into the hole. Yuki bowed slightly and then jumped after Meredith.

_Lala  
Lalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalala_

Dylan winked before jumping into the hole, leaving the Burners dumbstruck as they stared at the hole. Every last one of them had their jaws to the floor. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

"Wow," Chuck couldn't help but say, "that was totally bad ass."

"You said it," Mike replied.


	4. Discussion Between Leaders

**Finally, chapter 4 is what you're probably thinking. Well excuse me for having a busy schedule in reality.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Back in Motor City, the Burners were still stunned on what they saw. The leader had just gotten herself out, while singing mind you.

Every Burner had their own thoughts toward this. Chuck thought it was still pretty badass that she had gotten out, but he still got a little worried about the consequences to that. Texas felt like his pride was hurt, seeing that everyone thought Dylans escape was badass (they still don't know her name yet). Dutch was a little relieved that they didn't have to save her. Julie was still a bit stunned. As for Mike, well let's just say that he was completely speechless after what he just saw.

Jacob shook his head at their current behavior. "Alright, I think you can all relax now. The Angel's safe, so there's nothing to worry about."

"But there's alot of things to worry about," Chuck finally said. "What if Kane goes too extreme and sends out killer robots? Or send out assasins?"

"I was hoping you'd make a list of things that didn't involve assasination," Dutch muttered.

"But that's exactly what Kane's gonna do! He's gonna kill 'em!"

Julie looked over at Mike in concern as Chuck continued to list out Kanes possible intentions.

"You okay, Mike?" she asked. "You haven't said a word since we got back."

"Huh?" Mike responded. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine... Just got a lot of stuff on my mind." He then got up and started walking to Mutt. "I'm going for a ride."

Before he gave anyone a chance to say something, he got into his car, started up the engines, and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Angels were having a celebration in a bar. Their plan was a complete success. Not only did Dylan allow herself to get captured on purpose, but in doing that Meredith and Yuki were able to obtain a few supplies for the people in Motor City.

In this case, they played the parts of Robin Hood and his merry men.

As Dylan was having a drink, she spotted the Burner leaders car driving by and smiled mischeviously. She set her drink down and got up to walk to the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Meredith asked.

"I'm goin' for a ride," Dylan answered. "Back in a flash."

Once she was out, Meredith and Yuki looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Cheers!"

"Kanpai!"

As they said those words, they clank their drinks together.

* * *

Mike had been driving on the road for at least an hour and a half already. He just couldn't stop thinking about Dylans escape.

And speak of the devil, Mikes tires ran over a spiked ball and he came to an almost crashing stop. Mike got out of his car and looked at the damages, which only his tires recieved.

Mike sighed and turned around, only to catch sight of Dylan on her dirtbike. She raised her hand in a way that said she came in peace, then took off her helmet and shook her hair.

Mike stared in awe. He had to admit, she was quite a looker.

Dylan gave him a blank stare before saying, "You wanna talk? Fine, let's talk."

* * *

The Burners looked at the clock dozens of times. It had been six hours since Mike had left, and they were starting to get worried.

"It's been six hours," Julie said. "Where on earth could he be?"

"He's probably working on the old engine," Texas said. "Probably wants to work on building up his speed when we face the Angels again."

"I don't think that's the case, Texas," Chuck disagreed. "If he wanted to work on the engine, he would've had me go with him."

"Chuck's right," Jacob agreed, "but try not to worry, guys. He's probably trying to clear his mind on what happened earlier this afternoon."

The Burners stayed silent, but they thought that maybe that was the case. Mike just probably wanted to be alone to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Dylan led Mike into the old science museum and took him to the space area where the planets hung from the cieling. These planets were _huge_ compared to the ones you usually see in a science class.

Mike looked up at the planets in interest. "So you wanna talk here?"

"Yeah," Dylan said following his gaze. "Thought since people rarely come here anymore that this would be a proper and more private place to talk."

"Sounds like a good place." Mike looked at a planet next to Earth and pointed at it. "See that? That's Venus, planet of love." He had looked at Dylan as he put his hand down and said the word 'love' in a wierd way.

Dylan looked at the planet he pointed to. "Actually, that's Mars, planet of war." She sent him a quick smirk as she said that.

Mike got confused and looked at the planet again, and realized that he had pointed to the one between Saturn and Earth, proving it was Mars.

"Oh. Guess I couldn't tell the difference." He looked at Dylan with a smile. "So what planet are we on?"

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Earth. Now, why don't you come back down to it, and answer me this." She crossed her arms in a serious matter. "Why should me and the Angels work with you and the Burners?"

Mikes smile faded as he saw that she meant buisness and sighed.

"I thought that if we work together, we could bring Kanes plan of terminating Motor City to its downfall."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "And this would work because...?"

Mike rubbed his neck. "Well, to be honest with you, things have been alot easier since you got here. Kane has gotten a little better with the robots and stuff, as you could probably tell. Things got hectic until you guys came along. He's hardly ever paid attention to us anymore, and you guys are really good fighters."

Dylans expression softened at this. Somehow, this guy got from desperate to sweet.

"That's why I tried to follow you the other day. I didn't mean to make you think I wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to talk."

Aw, great! Now he just guilt-punched her in the gut. Dylan looked at her boots, trying to hide her guilty look.

"Plus, I thought that maybe if I brought the others with me that-"

"Don't, I get it," Dylan interupted. "Sorry we busted your vehicles like that. It's just that, well, the girls and I have always done stuff like this on our own. So I thought you guys might just get in the way."

Mike shook his head. "It's alright, I probably would've done the same."

Dylan smiled at him.

"So what do ya say?" Mike held out his hand. "Group alliance?"

Dylan nodded and took his hand. "Group alliance."

They both let eachothers hands go and walked out to their rides.

"By the way," Mike said, "that was a pretty badass escape you did this afternoon."

Dylan just shrugged. "What can I say? Badass is my middlename. What were you guys doing in Deluxe might I ask?"

Mike suddenly froze and looked sheepishly at the ground. "Well, uh..."

Dylan smirked. "You were trying to save me, weren't you?"

Mike blushed madly at her teasing tone, which caused her to laugh. This was gonna be one hell of an alliance.


	5. The Alliance and Capt Duvior

**Chapter 5. Now that these two groups are in an alliance, what's going to happen next? Read it and find out. Don't ask me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Mike returned with a smile.

"Guess who's pumped," he says.

"Uh... I guess Mike," Chuck answers.

"You guessed right," Mike replied, pointing his finger at him.

"What're you so excited about?" Julie asked.

"You'll see," he says to her, winking.

Everyone was still confused, but they didn't question their leader any further.

* * *

"Guys, I have some news," Dylan said to her team.

"Good or bad," Meredith asked. "Or is it both?"

"Actually, it's more like awkward news. I met up with Mike Chilton-"

"Bana no rida (The leader of the Burners)?" Yuki asked in japanese.

"Yeah. As I was saying, I met up with him and we have agreed for the Angels and the Burners to become an alliance."

Rodrigo spat out his coffe as the girls stared in shock.

"Are you crazy, Chica?" he asked in total disbelief and shock. "Those guys are just gonna get in the way!"

Dylan just punched him in the face, knocking him out. "I know what I'm doing, Rodrigo!"

The girls just shut their mouths and said nothing. Dylan did know what she was doing, but half the time she didn't.

* * *

Back in Deluxe, Kane was looking at Tooley in rage. You could tell by the way his face was completely red with rage. Haha!

"YOU IDIOT!" he shouted. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE!"

Tooley coward in fear.

"I gave you one simple task, and that task was to keep an eye on that Angel. And what happened? YOU LET HER ESCAPE!"

Tooley fell over at the force of Kanes yelling. Kane just simply squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Great. How am I gonna explain this to Capt. Duvior?"

Just then, his wall exploded. Kane and Tooley looked at the hole in shock.

"Okay, who blew up my wall!"

Coming out from the smoke was Capt. Duvior, the enemy of the Angels. Kane became nervous at her arrival.

"Ah, you must be Capt. Duvior," he said nervously. "I'm Abraham Kane."

Duvior looked around.

"If you're here for the Angel, Dylan Foster... Well, it turns out, it was a set up so her friends could steal a few things and... Well, they got away."

Duvior looked at him. "Who did you put in charge of watching the Angel?" she asked in her thick french accent.

"Uh, Tooley," Kane answered gesturing to his assistant, who stood up nervously.

She grabbed his collar and started slapping.

"You fool! How could! You let! Them get! _Away!_" she said with each slap she gave him.

"Ow! My face!" Tooley said as she dropped him.

"I know how upest you are," Kane said in desperation, "but I can get her back. I can get all three of them!"

Duvior went to his computers and clicked on a file that held videos of the trouble the Angels have been causing for the past week.

"You lie," she said. "You can't find anyway to recapture them. Especially Dylan Foster." Duvior had said Dylans name with a sour tone. Apparently, Dylan is the Angel she hates the most.

"Well, what do you propose we should do, Captain?" Kane asked.

"Capturing all the Angels is not an easy task," she replied. "But with the right bait, we might be able to catch them on the reel." Duvior smirks. "And I have just the plan."

She chuckled darkly as a video paused at where it showed Dylan flipping off the camera with both fingers.

* * *

The next day, the Burners had waited for the Angels arrival. Both Mike and Dylans teams were shocked at the sudden news of finally being in an alliance, and they did not know if whether this would be good or bad.

Once the Angels showed up, everyone was in a bar. The air between the two rebel teams was awkward, neither knowing what to say.

"Hey, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Mike said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," Dylan said.

"I'm Mike. Mike Chilton. This is Chuck, Julie, Texas, and Dutch."

"I know that, dumbass," Dyan said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Dylan. Dylan Foster. This is Meredith and Yuki."

"Nice to finally meet you," Julie said nervously.

"Likewise," Meredith replied.

"So you guys finally decided to join us, huh?" Chuck asked awkwardly.

Dylan raised an eyebrow and Chuck began to panic.

"No, wait! That came out wrong. You two didn't decide, it was her decision. Which is cool 'cause the rest of us didn't decide either, it was Mikey's decision."

The girls only laughed.

"You're really funny when you panic," Dylan said.

"To be honest, we were a little shocked when Dylan told us we were grouping with you guys," Meredith said in her scottish accent. "But she's our leader, and we don't question her motives."

"Hai," Yuki agreed.

"Man, you're lucky," Mike said to Dylan. "My team questions me all the time."

"I wouldn't exactly blame them," she replied. "From what I've heard, you get into pretty stupid situations."

Mike blushed at her comment.

"The worst."

"You got that right."

"Every time."

"The stupidest."

"Alright, guys, she gets it!" Mike shouted after each of the Burners pointed out the situations.

Dylan and the girls couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be an interesting alliance indeed.


	6. Mike and Dylans Drive Together

**Okay, I'm starting to notice that I'm the only one doing a Mikexoc story. Come on, people! It's not gonna kill you to write a simple Mikexoc story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

While the two rebel teams discussed battle strategies against Kane, Mike and Dylan were spending alot more time with eachother than everyone would like. Jacob and Rodrigo noticed this.

"So, Dylan, how old are ya?" Jacob asked.

"17," she answered.

"Hey, me, too," Mike said.

"Cool."

"Okay, what about you, Mike?" Rodrigo said. "Is it true that you were Kanes cadet?"

"Yeah," Mike said coldly, "but then after I found out all of his lies, I left."

"No way," Dylan said. "I was a cadet for a captain of sector twelve, and I found out she was a lying-ass bitch and I left her."

"Wow, really?" Mike asked in amazement. "How long have you been on her death list?"

"A good couple of months. You?"

"Me, too."

"Far out!"

Everyone looked between Dylan and Mike. Looks like this is just the beginning of a romance.

"Say, uh, why don't you two go for a ride and talk about the plans for the next ambush on Kane?" Jacob asked.

"Si, it would save us alot of time," Rodrigo agreed.

They looked at them.

"You up for it?" Mike asked Dylan, looking at her.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "What the hell? I'm in the mood for riding anyway."

As she was about to head to her Wild Cat, Jacob had stopped her.

"Actually, Mike, why don't you give her a ride?" Jacob asked. "It'll be easier for her."

The blinked and then look at eachother.

"Guess I'm riding with you then," Dylan said, walking over to Mutt.

Mike got to the passenger door and opened it for her.

"After you, my lady," Mike said politley.

"Thank you," Dylan replied, getting in the car.

Soon the engines started and they drove off.

Everyone looked at Jacob and Rodrigo.

"Was that really necassary?" Julie asked.

"Trust me, we know what we're doing," Jacob replied.

* * *

Mike and Dylan were driving down the road for a while, both sitting in uncomfortable silence. Yes, the silence was uncomfortable. Neither of them knew what to say to one another.

"Hey, you wanna... listen to... music?" Yeah, real smooth Mike.

"Um... Sure."

Mike turned on the radio, and Dylans favorite song starts.

"Oh, this is my favorite!" She then began to sing.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck  
It's tough  
So tough_

Mike smiled and began singing after her.

_Gina works the diner all day  
Workin' for her man  
She brings home her pay  
For love  
For love_

They both then began singing together.

_She says, "We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got eachother and that's alot  
For love, we'll give it a shot"_

_Oooohhhh  
We're half way there  
Oooohhhh  
Living on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oooohhhh  
Living on a prayer_

"I love this song!" Dylan says, laughing with Mike. "It's one of my favorites!"

"Mine, too," Mike says.

"Man, we've got alot more in common than I realized!"

Just then a blast was heard from on the road. Dylan looked out the window and saw a missle coming at them.

"In coming!" she shouted at Mike, who immediately started speeding up as she said this.

The missle had missed them as Mike continued driving faster, but Dylan saw that there was more than _one _coming after them.

"Hang on!" Mike shouted before making a sharp u-turn. The missles had missed again.

Dylan glared. "_Duvior._"

Mike gave her a confused look. "Who?"

"Captain Duvior," Dylan asnwers coldly. "The bitch I served as her cadet back in Sector 12. She's here."

"Let me guess, Kane called her about you?"

"Unfortunately. I forgot to mention that, too. Sorry."

Mike smiled at her. "No worries." Then he just kept driving on.

* * *

Duvior drove on her motorcycle (without a helmet) out in the area where the missles had missed them.

"Poor Angels," she says. "Now deal with me."

She snapped her fingers and sent some of her troops after them

* * *

Dylan and Mike were having a nice drive now, both finding the silence completely relaxing. Turns out that they had alot more in common indeed.

I'm not going into details, 'cause that'll just take forever. If you're disappointed, get the fuck over it!

Then Dylan heard the sound of motorcycles and looked to see Duviors troops coming after them.

"We've got company," she said, smirking.

"Well, then shall we give our company a fair show?" Mike said teasingly.

Dylan kept her smirk. "If you insist, sir."

Mike then drove like a madman, making the troops try to catch up. This kept up for hours, until Mike made a stop and had the troops ride into a ditch. Mike got out and checked the damage. Some of them were badly hurt, but they'll live.

Dylan came to his side with two cans of soda and offered him one.

"Soda?" she asked.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from her.

They open their sodas up and then take a slurp. They both look down at the ditch with smiles.

"Well, Mike, looks like you've met your match."

"Not really," he said. "I've beaten Kane more than once, and I can still beat him again."

Dylans smile became seductive and she got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear as he drank his soda. "I was talking about _me._"

Mike spat out his soda as she went back to the car. He looked at her with a mad blush and she just winks and keeps walking to the car.

"Whew! Is it getting hot out here?" he asked as he went back to Mutt.


	7. Is There Romance in the Air?

**Things were a little heated with Mike, wasn't there? I'm so cruel ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jackshit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Once the two leaders return, they are greeted by Ross, the little green machine.

"Aw, he's so cute," Dylan cooed. If a machine could blush, I'm pretty sure that's what Ross was doing when he turned beat red.

Mike looked at her oddly, earning a smile. "Of course, you're cute, too."

Okay, that made his whole face turn red. Dylan chuckled at the sight as she walked passed everyone to her group. The Burners turned to Mike in concern.

"You okay, man?" Dutch asked. "You look like you're gettin' some sort of fever or somethin'."

Mikes face became so red, I swear some steam was coming off from the heat. Then he spoke super fast.

"No!I'mfine!Whydoyouask?Isithotinhere?'CauseI'mburnin'upman!"

Eveyone looked at him like- o.o

"You sure you're okay, Mike?" Chuck asked.

"Whew! I think I just need a drink," Mike replied, walking over to the bar getting a bottle of soda. He didn't notice that his hands had gotten sweaty once he tried opening the cap. His fingers began to slip.

He looked over at Dylan, who giggled along with the girls as they watched. This made Mike even more nervous and frustrated as he tried opening the soda. He kept on gripping the cap, but that just made him even more frustrated.

"You need help, buddy?" Dutch asked.

"Trust me, I got it!" he growled, opening the cap. However, the way he opened it had the cap flying and scratching his face.

"Aw shit!" he yelled as he fell over. Everyone began to panic as he clutched his eyebrow. "Son of a bitch!"

"Mikey, you okay?" Chuck asked in a panicky tone.

"Hey, don't panic," Dylan said, getting over Mike. "I need ice!"

Texas finds a bowl of ice and tries to grab some, only to find out that it had already melted into water.

"Uh, frozen peas!" Dylan commanded.

Texas then looked into the freezer as he said, "Frozen peas! Frozen peas! Frozen peas!"

"Anything cold," Dylan said, annoyed.

Texas then pulls out a waffle and hands it to her. Dylan rolls her eyes and grabs it to put it on Mike. Mike clutches it over his eye.

"Easy there," Dylan said, placing her hand on Mikes to put the waffle in the right spot.

"Aw, man," he whined.

"There. How does that feel?" she whispered almost seductively.

Mike got a little distracted with her breasts close to his chest. Dylan raised an eyebrow and looked down, then back up.

"Pretty good, I guess." She gets up off of him, leaving an emberassed Mike Chilton blushing on the ground. Dylan smiled and whispered to her girls. "He was staring at my boobs." They all giggled at that, which emberassed Mike even more.

"Uh, s-sorry," Mike stuttered getting up. "Didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," Dylan said waving her hand. "Besides, it's not the first time."

Mike got a little confused, but then he blushed again as she winked. The Burners smiled at this.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush on her," Dutch said, nudging him on the arm.

"Shut up," Mike said.

* * *

"So Dylan Foster was your cadet once, eh?" Kane asked.

Back in Deluxe, Kane and Duvior were having some wine together.

"Oui," she said bitterly. "Such a fine soldier she turned out to be. I even made her commander of the Sector 12 troops. Then she just upright left me."

"I know exactly how you feel," Kane said in sympathy. "Mike was my cadet as well. I also made him commannder, and then he left."

"Oh seigneur, why did our two gifted soldiers have to leave us? Oh well, it is how it is."

"We'll get them back somehow," Kane said, raising his glass.

Duvior smiled and raised hers. "Oui, monsieur."

They then clank their glasses together.

* * *

"So you've been on Duviors list for a year?" Mike asked.

"Yep," Dylan answered, nodding. "I was her cadet, until I started showing her what I was really made of once I was beating everyone I sparred with. Then she made me commander."

"Hey, Kane made me commander, too."

"Cool."

She pulled out a pin of a bald eagle with a sad smile. "I was the best. Aced every test they could throw at me, and beat every soldier I sparred with. Becoming commander was my dream, and once Duvior picked me... I was psyched. I called my dad and he was so proud of me. My whole family was proud. That's all I ever wanted, for them to be proud of me."

Mike listened to her story with interest, and he softened at the part where she mentioned that her family had been proud of her.

"But then I found out that she was planning nuclear war. I couldn't prove this to the government, so I did what I thought was best for me... I left."

"Did your family find out about it?"

Dylan shook her head sadly. "No, not the war, but they did find out that I left Duvior. I went back to California, but I found myself an apartment. I couldn't go back to my dad knowing full well that he was disappointed in me. So I formed the Angels with Rodrigo. Meredith came along for the ride, and then Yuki. We've been fighting together ever since."

Mike couldn't help but look at the bald eagle. "That bald eagle from Sector 12?"

"Yep. I meant to throw this away on my one year anniversery of when I left Duvior, but I decided to keep it as a reminder of what I know about her."

Mike put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm assuming that you don't talk to your family?"

Dylan only shook her head.

"Look, Dylan, you left because you found out the horrible truth about Duvior. I understand why you didn't go back to your family, and I know why you didn't tell them. It's because you were scared that they wouldn't believe you. You were afraid that you had disappointed them so bad that they would disown you. They would never look at you. So you left to see if you coud find peace from it. But what you're doing now is trying to make peace for others. That takes serious guts, and I'm sure that your family would've been proud of you for that."

Dylan smiled at him, and he couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was gonna cry.

"Thanks, Mike. You're sweet." She then walked to Wild Cat.

The girls and Rodrigo followed her onto their own bikes, and they revved up and rode away.

Mike watched her leave with a smile, making everyone smirk.

"We saw that," Jacob said.

Mike looked at them. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" Dutch asked teasingly.

"No! Maybe as a friend but- No!"

"Yes you do," Julie said.

"It's written all over your face, Mike," Texas said. "Like something took a marker wrote on it."

o.o Okay, that made no sense. Unless you think it did, but I say it didn't.

"Look, guys. Dylan's just a good friend, okay?" Mike stated. "Even if I did like her... the way you guys think I like her, she probably doesn't seem interested."

"Of course, she's interested," Chuck said. "Why wouldn't she be? Didn't you see any signs of her liking you when she did all that stuff?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But nothin', Mike," Jacob said. "When a young woman like that does that to a man like you, it means she likes you. And when a man like you falls under the charms of a woman like her, it means that you might have it bad for her."

Mike blushed. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"For now, but we'll be discussing this some other time."

* * *

Dylan had a small smile once they got back. Mike is such a sweet guy. How come he doesn't have a girlfriend? Maybe he does, he just doesn't mention her often.

"What're you smiling for, chica?" Rodrigo asked.

"Nothing," Dylan said.

"Ooooohhhhh. You're thinking of Mike Chilton, aren't ya?" Meredith teased in her scottish accent.

Dylan rolled her eyes. She wasn't gonna admit it, but she wasn't gonna deny it either. She's actually starting to like Mike Chilton. He was cute and sweet, and she couldn't resist flirting with him the way she did. Plus, the way he blushed like that was just hilarious!

"Kawaii," Yuki cooed. "Sonoyoni romanchikkuda! (It's so romantic!)"

"Oh, knock it off!" Dylan shouted playfully.


	8. A Possible Romance

**That last chapter was cute, don't ya think? This lovely romance between these two is just priceless!**

**Disclaimer: I've said this before and I'll say it again, I don't own jackshit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Mike couldn't help but think about Dylan. They were almost exactly alike in more ways than one. How could this be exactly?

Then a can of soda was thrown to him, and he caught it without fail. He looked to see Jacob standing there with a smile.

"Thinkin' about the young woman?" Jacob asked.

Mikes cheeks turned a little pink. "Um, yeah... Why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'." Jacob walked to Mike as he opened his can. "Cheers." They clank their cans together and took a sip. "So, how'd you two enjoy your time together?"

"It was pretty great," Mike answered. "We have alot more in common than we realized. We ran into this lady named Duvior and her troops. We took them down together and..." Mikes face turned red at the memory of what Dylan had said to him when he assumed that she was talking about Kane and he gulped.

"She got a little sweet on ya, didn't she?" Jacob asked, smirking.

Mikes face turned an even brighter shade of red once that was said.

"Uh, well, um..."

"Be honest with me, Mike. What do you think of Dylan Foster?"

Mike became silent at that. What did he think of Dylan? She was amazing, smart, a pretty good fighter, and really pretty... Oh, screw that! She was HOT!

"I get it," Jacob said, still smirking. "Too speechless. That's definately a sign that you like her."

Mikes face became so red, he looked like he was gonna explode.

"But I can also tell that she likes you, too. What with her flirting with you and what not."

Mikes face cooled down enough to look at Jacob in confusion.

"You really think she likes me?"

Jacob nodded. "Absolutely. She may not feel the same emberassment like you, but I don't think she's afraid of showing her feelings."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, for one thing, she did spend some time with you back at that science museum. The first time she emberassed you was when she figured out you planned on rescuing her the other day."

"Oh, yeah, that..."

"Second time was probably when you two had your alone time together. Third time's when you got back. Fourth, when the others started asking if you were alright. Fifth, when she helped with your-"

"Okay, I get it!" Mike honestly couldn't take anymore reminders of his latest emberassments.

"Look. All I'm saying is that if you like her then why don't you just tell her?"

"I do not..." Mike was about say more, but Jacob had given him a stricked look and made him sigh. "Okay, I like her... But how am I supposed to tell her without thinking she doesn't like me back?"

Jacob put his hand on Mikes shoulder. "Mike, if there's anything you can handle, it's telling a woman how you feel? Don't worry about that idea, because she likes ya. Trust me."

* * *

Dylan had been strumming her bass guitar for about seven hours, and she couldn't stop smiling. She had been playing a romantic tune the whole time.

Rodrigo noticed this and smiled. He grabbed a couple cokes and went over to her.

"Whatcha playing there, chica?" he asked, handing her the coke.

Dylan took it. "Just a song."

"Sounds pretty romantic."

Dylan sighed dreamily. "Not really..."

"Well, when you put it that way," Rodrigo said opening his can. "Vivas." They clank their cans together. As they took a sip, he had his signature smirk. "So what are strumming about anyway?"

Dylan looked at him with honesty. "Have you ever started liking someone really quickly and then start to emberass them because you thought it was cute the way they blushed?"

"When I was your age, yes. But on my part, it was an act of childs play. I'm twenty-six years old, chica. _You, _on the other hand, are seventeen."

Dylans cheeks turned pink when she frowned. "Okay, and?"

"And it's no surprise that you would do something like that. How long have I known you, Dylan?"

"Ten years..."

"Si. So technically I know you well enough to see that you would do something like that as a way of showing your affections."

Dylan looked away from him. Yes, he has known Dylan for ten years, so it's no surprise that he would figure out that she liked Mike.

Rodrigo had been Dylans godfather since she was born, but she wasn't introduced to him until her mom had gone. By 'gone' I mean she walked out on them. Her father was a CIA agent and had Rodrigo as his partner. Her mom and Rod didn't really get along from what Dylan could tell by the way he talked so sourly about her. Rodrigo had been the only one who believed Dylan when she told him what Duvior was up to, and he let her stay at his apartment. He knew she didn't want to see her disappointed dad, and he refused to even let him see her. So after a couple months, they formed the Angels.

"He does, however, feel the same way about you. I could tell from the way he looked at you, mija."

Dylan smiled. "Of course, I know _that._ Why do you think I emberassed him?"

Rodrigo shook his head. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"You love me anyway."

"Si, that's true..."

Dylan then became serious in a sad and worried way. "Do you think... it'll work between us?"

Rodrigo put his hand on her shoulder. "Mija, if there's one thing you can handle, it's being in a relationship with a guy."

Dylan surprised him with a attack hug. "Thanks, Rod."

He returned the hug with a smile. "Anytime, chica."

* * *

Duvior looked at a video of when Dylan had started training as a cadet. She had so much skill and talent, she could toss anyone to the ground.

"Very impressive," Kane said, watching the video. "Dylan Foster must be truly gifted."

"They don't make them like anymore," Duvior said with a smile. "She truly was gifted. It's one of the reasons why I chose her as commander."

"I see you saw her with Mike Chilton," Kane said, looking at a video of Mike and Dylan.

"Oui. He's a very smart boy, much like Dylan Foster. It wouldn't be a surprise if they ever started dating."

Kane grimaced at the idea of those two together. Mike+Dylan=Disaster for the plans.

* * *

The next day was pretty great. The Angels had come by again, and Dylan and Mike started spenting time together. Mike had been telling her some jokes and, yeah, she laughed, but only because they were corny.

"Man, do you have any idea how corny those jokes are?" Dylan said laughing. This made Mike blush and rub his neck. "Relax, the way you say them is funny. You're funny."

Mike relaxed at that and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned a little pink, but she smiled either way. Mike would've laughed and thought they were even, but then he saw that she wasn't emberassed. Crap.

"Those two are so cute, don't ya think?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, it's cute, but I don't think Mikes making the right moves on her," Texas said. "Texas might have to teach him a few things."

"What would _you_ know?" Meredith asked, smirking.

"Trust me. I know a few things about dating. First, you gotta-"

"You know, I never knew you could be such a devil," the Scottish girl said, winking.

Texas paused before smiling in pride. "Well, yeah. Texas is pretty much the greatest martial artist in all of Motor City!"

Meredith giggled to herself.

Okay, back to the main couple. Mike and Dylan had talked about a few things, like favorite songs, bands, foods, holidays. They were having alot of fun.

"Woah!" Dylan said, hearing her watch go off. "Something's up in Deluxe." She checked the computer and saw the new supplies for digital com-links. Dylan beamed. "Jackpot!"

"What?" Mike asked.

Dylan got up and started running to Wild Cat. "Come on, girls! The new shipments arrived!"

The girls beamed and sprinted to their bikes.

"You guys wanna come?" Dylan asked, looking at Mike. "They've got these new digital com-links for the Deluxe computers."

Mike looked at the others before looking back with a smile. "We're in."

"What?!"

"Cool," Dylan said. "Rod, you got this?"

"Already on it, chica," Rodrigo replied, typing things on the computer.

Mike ran over to Mutt and got in. "Come on, guys!"

Everyone looked at eachother with uncertainty, but did what they were told and got in their cars.

"This is gonna be fun," Dylan said in amusement.


	9. Work, Problem, Date

**Here's chapter 9. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

The Angels and the Burners were waiting behind an alley in Deluxe, waiting for the security to die down. Dylan gave a staisfied smirk once her watch beeped, signaling that the security was dead, and gave the signal for the Burners to follow them.

Mike grinned and nodded before driving quietly to the direction she pointed them to. The Burners still a bit uneasy, but they did what their told them to do.

Dylan lead the way and got to the section of the supplies, smiling in satisfaction of the treasure.

"Looks like there'll be more electrical help for Motor City than Deluxe, huh, guys?"

The girls laughed in agreement and Mike smiled along with her.

"Come on, help us open this thing up."

Texas and Mike helped Dylan and Meredith with the doors and found a small supply of generators and hardrives. The girls got in and gathered as much supplies as they could, handing half of it to the boys.

The two leaders smiled at one another, making their team smile at them. They could tell that they liked eachother, Dylan not being afraid to show her interest in Mike as he is afraid of showing his interest in her. The Burners didn't see what the big deal was, they were glad that their leader had interest in Dylan because she looked like his type. The Angels were equally glad, and are very surprised that their leader showed no fear of expressing her affections toward Mike.

* * *

The next day, Kane started shouted his fits of rage when he discovered that the generators and hardrives were stolen by both the Burners and the Angels. This was the last thing he needed. A group alliance! What's next? A love connection between the leaders?!

Duvior gave him a smirk. He had completely underestimated the Angels, and ow that the were teamed up with the Burners, this could be a real difficult task for them both.

* * *

Mike was getting dressed up for his date with Dylan... Well, it wasn't exactly a date. He just asked her if she wanted to hang out the next day, which she gladly accepted.

Once he walked out, the team had smiles.

"You look great, Mike," Julie said.

"You gettin' ready for your 'date'?" Texas teased.

Mike blushed and turned away. "It's not a date. We're just hanging out."

"Yeah, right. Texas calls this a date!"

"Come on, Texas, leave him alone," Julie scolded.

* * *

Dylan had put on a white spaghetti strapped dress that ended to her knees, her hair pulled into a braid, and had put on some white sandals. She couldn't wait for her date with Mike, which her team would not stop teasing her about. She wasn't bothered by it, she had no fear of showing her emotoins, although there were times where she had to hide them.

"You look good, Dylan," Meredith said.

"Hai," Yuki agreed.

"I was hoping to," she said to them. "You don't think this is revealing, do you?"

"No," Meredith answered, "it's not revealin' at all. Are you wearin' a bra though?"

Dylan rolled her eyes. "It's a strapless bra."

Meredith sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

"Guys, I'm not trying to have sex with the guy." Although she wouldn't mind if he could give her a hickey, and she could give one to him in return. "This is just a friendly, innocent date."

"I hope it'll stay innocent the whole time."

Dylan stuck her tongue out at her Scottish friend. "I'm not that kind of girl and you know that."

"I'm just teasin' ya. Don't get all defensive."


End file.
